Most hearing devices are energised by a small battery housed in a battery compartment. Hearing device user having bad finger dexterity, are often challenged by inserting the battery correctly in the battery compartment of the hearing device such as a behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing aid. This challenge is in particular a problem for hearing devices configured to be placed completely or almost completely in the ear canal (e.g. In-The-Ear (ITE) hearing devices).
The problem is typically, that the battery is required to be oriented in one predefined way in order to fit into the battery compartment. A typical hearing device is operated by a battery that is inserted into a battery compartment normally integrally formed with the hearing device. Conventional hearing device battery compartments are equipped with two electrical contacts, one adapted to electrically contact with the positive pole of the battery while the other is designed to electrically contact the battery's negative pole. Accordingly, the polarity of the battery is of crucial importance in the sense that the hearing device will not operate unless the battery is properly inserted into the battery compartment, i.e., is inserted with such an orientation that each of the battery poles contacts the correct compartment contact.
To help insure that the battery is inserted in the proper orientation, a battery installation drawing or diagram may be printed or embossed on the battery compartment or in the vicinity thereof, indicating the proper orientation in which the batteries should be inserted into the compartment.
Such drawings or diagrams may however, often be difficult to read or interpret by the hearing device user, especially in less than ideal lighting or when the hearing device user is a person of limited capacity to see, understand or implement the instructions implicit in the battery installation drawing or diagram.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have, a battery assembly, which will make it possible to install a battery into a battery-operated hearing device regardless of the orientation of the battery and which will automatically allow the battery polarities to be in contact with the correct compartment contacts so as to render the installed battery operative.